Will They Become More Than Just BestFriends?
by HungerGamesLover24689
Summary: When Ally meets the new neighbors, she become best-friends with Austin Moon and tells him everything. They both sometimes flirt with each other but they can still manage a good friend ship. But on one foggy Halloween night will everything change?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and then I walk into the kitchen and see my dad baking brownies, smiling, and humming his favorite song.

"Why are you baking brownies? Its not a special occasion, is it?" I ask unsure.

"There is a new family moving in next door," dad says then takes out the brownies using his oven mit.

"What's their last name?" I ask curious and sneaking a brownie of the pan and then nibble on it.

"The Moon's is their last name. My best friend in high school was Mike Moon. We use to hang out all the time until he moved to Michigan ," he smiles then places all of the brownies in a glass bowl.

I smile then I head to the door and then I walk outside.I see them unloading there moving truck filled with furniture and other stuff you' find in a house. Whats strange about them is that they all have blonde hair, but I like blonde haired people. I run back inside, get my running clothes on, and then I grab my Ipod to listen to music also along with some ear buds. I hook up my Ipod to the front of my shirt then I begin to run. As I run by the Moon's house I quickly glance over and see them. I see one brown haired guy from the blonde haired people and start think _'Did he dye his hair?'_. I shake the thoughts out of my mind knowing that it is none of my business.  
I turn on my music and start to listen to songs by R5 and 1D, which I made a special play list for. I think I'll jog for about an hour so I can listen to all the songs on my playlist then I'll head back. My first song is 'What Makes You Beautiful' By One Direction.  
I get lost in the music and continue to jog. As I'm listening to the song I hear a faint 'Wait!'. This song has 'Wait!' in it? I stop for a second then continue. I close my eyes then after about a half minute I trip over a log. I roll over onto some grass then I look down at my leg and see that it is bleeding.

"Crap," I say to myself then take out a bandage which is a Toy Story kind.

"Wait!" One of the blonde people say.

I quickly look up and see the blonde guy running towards me. I quickly get up and scrape off the remains of dirt on me.

"You dropped your kitty toy," he says holding it up while trying to catch air.

I quickly snatch and then stuff it into my pocket then I turn to go back to jogging but he grabs my arm.

"Wait? Can you at least tell me your name?" he asks with a slight smile.

"Ally, Ally Dawson," I say then shake his hand.

"I'm Austin Moon," he says then releases the shake.

"I notice that you have a big family," I say but still unsure if I saw what I saw.

"Oh, yeah. There's, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and then there is me, Austin."

"Oh. Its just me and my dad. My mom died in a plane accident," I say then frown.

"Sorry. Maybe you'd like to come over later," he offers.

"I can't. My dad is introducing me to his girlfriend," I say with an apologetic look on my face.

"Maybe later then," he says then runs back before I can answer.

I let out a sigh then turn around then run for about 5 more minutes then I turn around and run back to home. On the way back I mainly think about what my dad's girlfriend will be like? Does she have brown hair or blonde? Green eyes or Blue? Is she tall or short? Fat or slim? Before I try to think of something else I soon reach then driveway to my house. I see her car with is a light purple Volkswagen. I let the tip of my fingers brush the top of car then I look up and see dad signaling for me to come inside.  
I let out a puff and then I walk up our steps and then I open the. I walk inside and then see a girl with blonde hair and blonde eyes with freckles on her face. She must be dads new girlfriend. My dad is about 35 and she looks 30 years old. I quickly go upstairs before she can see me then I change into something else that looks more... causal. I run back downstairs and then sit on the couch for the girl.

"Ally, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my daughter Ally," he says then smile.

"Hi, Ally. I'm Rachel, your dads girlfriend," she says with a sweet voice.

"I'm Ally," I mumble feeling really tired right now.

"Sorry, but Ally is having a lot of friend problem," dad says then I shoot a look at his face.

"It's okay, Ally. I was like you when I was your age," she says with a simple smile plastered on her face.

I pretty sure she meant that as a compliment but I'm taking it the wrong way. I stand up and I'm already sick of her. I simply walk over to the oor and I'm about to turn the knob, but I feel as if it would be rude to just leave. So I make up a lie in my head then I tell them.

"I have to go get some groceries," I say then slam the door behind me.

I run down the steps and into the woods in our back yard and then I find a tree to climb. I just can't think of anyone else being my mom. My mom died in a car accident. My dad was the only one who survived the crash. Since then he has been trying to find another girl to date. I feeling like crying but that would make me seem, weak? In stead I start singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

After that my throat feels all chocked and I cry a little from missing mom. Why did she have to go that way? At her funeral I was looking at how peaceful mom looked in her coffin.I glanced over and then I saw dad flirting with Rachel on the other side of the street not even paying attention to how beautiful mom looked.  
Since then I have never ever forgiven dad. I mean I still treat him the same but I have less respect for him. I will also have zero respect for Rachel is she does become the new mom around here. I can't even think like that without hitting my head a few times to get the thought out.

I sit there for about a minute then I hear a cracking noise at the trunk of the tree and see it is that blonde haired guy from earlier, but I have forggotten his name already.

"Hi, Austin!" I say with glee then I realize that I spooked him "Sorry."

"Ally! Hi, how did you get up there?" he asks glaring at me.

"Here I'll show you," I say climbing down the 10 foot tree.

I grab his hand which make my body shivers then I regain myself. I place his hand on a sturdy branch then I go on the other side of the branch so I'm facing Austin.

"Like this?" he says placing his hand on the branch.

"Here let me adjust," I say then move his hand further to the left.

I take his other hand and put it about a few inches away from the other.

"Like that," I say smiling.

He gives me a smile then he leans over.

"Like this?" he asks leaning in.

"Like that," I say then I'm just a 1/4 inch away from his lips then my dad calls me.

I jump a little from my dad calling me inside.

"I have to go," I say "Want to meet up her again tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," he says then removes his hands off of the branch. I run back home and then run inside.

"What do you want now!" I ask slightly yelling.

"Dinner is done. Did I interrupt something out there?" he asks with concern.

"No! I-I was just doing something that doesn't involve you," I say then sit down.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I'll continue to write this only if I get 5 reviews :D Thanks!**

**~Aussly4eva**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I didn't see the reviews soon enough. The word box wouldn't show up until I got on another computer. So I will continue forever and ever.**

**Oh, I'm also really sorry that I couldn't continue. I wanted to make it PERFECT ;D**

As I'm eating I look outside and picture Austin and I out there. Reliving what we just did. I continue to eat and then after about a few bites of food I drink my hot chocolate which is scorching hot. I quickly remove it and then set it down on the coaster.

"So, what were you doing out there?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I say then look at the floor blushing.

"Honey, I have to go now," Rachel says then kiss my dads forehead then she walks out the door.

I look over at the empty seat and then at dad. I want to leave and go back to Austin but I'll have to think of an excuse.

"Hey dad? Can I go over to the Moon's?" I ask.

"Sure, honey. But be home at 8. Okay?" he asks.

I nod then I quickly scramble out of my seat and open the door then slam it shut. I have many thoughts pacing through my mind as I near the Moon's. Will he feel different about me? Will we just remain as friends?  
Before I know it I''m standing right in front of the Moon's door. I'm about to knock but then I see Austin through the window with someone. I quickly move away from the door and peep through the window. There is a girl, she is pretty. Has Blonde hair, and blue eyes. I continue to look in the window trying to be hidden in the brush that smothers the window. I continue to look and I guess that they are studying? I soon notice that it is almost 7 and I have been standing there and peeping through the window for an hour. I'm about to leave but then something happens.  
I hear mumbling and then Austin storms out of there and slams his door shut. I hear the front door swing open and I'm quickly out of the brush and running into the forest.

I guess he must have heard me because when I swing my head around I see him racing after me. I begin to speed up and then I shut my eyes, tightly. It was a mistake to go out of the warmth of my house and into the cold forest which has barely any light peeping through the thick trees. I guess I have been running for a minutes? I open my eyes prepared to turn right then that's when I see a think branch in front of me. I quickly duck and dart forward.

I'm hoping that he doesn't know that it is me and that he should just give up. I already do enough running in gym class, but now it is the weekend! I quickly dart to the right and scramble up a tree and then climb just high enough so he won't see me. I look at the ground below me and see Austin dart past the tree without noticing.  
I gasp for air and feel light headed. It seems as if the world is spinning and I could just fall of this tree. I grib the branch as hard as I can and try not to fall. As I gasp for air I see Austin walking back the way he had came. I think of this morning and I don't really want to relive it anymore because I feel like I can vomit.

I let my legs dangle from above him as he sits down. I study him for a while then I want to say something but I don't know what to say?

"Austin!" I say gleefully but I'm actually mad.

"Ally?" he says then looks up to see me sitting in the tree.

"Hi!" I say.

"How did you get up in that tree and why? Again?" he says then smiles.

I jump down to the branch below me then I climb down.

"Okay! So you place your hand right on this part of the tree and then your other on the other side of you hand!" I say then grab his hand and place them in the right position.

"Okay? Then what?" he asks wanting to know, really bad.

I smile at him then I stand on the other side him so we are facing face to face. I quickly move up so am about 5 feet above him. Then I look down at him and smile once again.

"I can't do that!" he whines.

"Here let me help you," I say then grab his hand and pull him up.

I climb about another 5 feet and then help Austin up again. I then sit down and feel exaugsted from helping Austin up the tree.

"Sorry, I promise I'll do better!" he says then smiles at me.

"No, its okay," I say gasping for air.

"No, its not," he says.

"Seriously, I'm fine!" I say then look over at Austin and blush knowing that he cares.

We sit there for a while until the sun goes down all the way then he walk me back home which takes about 10 minutes since I ran so steep into the forest. I walk up to the beginning of the bush that hides my bedroom window and pull Austin towards me.

"Thanks so much!" I say then hug him.

"No, thank you," he says then holds me tighter.

I press my lips together and then quickly kiss him then scramble up to the door and inside before he says another word.


	3. Chapter 3

I slam the door as quickly as I can and then I see my dad with a puzzled look on face.

"Are you okay?" he asks then smiles.

"I-I'm fine," I say then run upstairs to change into my Pj's. I look outside and see Austin's family and him sitting around the campfire and making marshmallows.

"He got ready that quick?" I whisper.

I turn around and then sit on my bed wondering if the kiss was a mistake, maybe we should be just friends? Maybe he would like to help me at Sonic Boom in town? Maybe he is a musician? I shouldn't have kissed him still having questions on my mind. I should have known more. I open my window and let he cool breeze shoot into my room and watch as they make smores and eat them. I keep on glancing at Austin once in a while and then at the others.

Tomorrow I have school and I have forgotten all about my homework since I have been so hung up with Austin. I quickly get my back pack and then finish what is left of my homework. As I'm working on my math I suddenly drift off to sleep with my pencil still in my hand. The next moring which is almost time for me to get onto the bus, I'm pacing around my room looking for some clothes and trying to finish my Math. After 10 minutes of throwing stuff around and scribbling on paper I'm soon prepared to go. As I walkout I see Austing standing outside too. Oh! He is going to school with me!  
I run over to him and then smile at him then frown.

"Listen, abou the kiss. I'm sorry," I say then suffle my hands together.

"It's okay, just don't let Randi know," he says then smiles.

"Randi? Is she your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, her family moved here too," he replies and then smiles.

"Oh," I say then feel stupid for kissing him. _I'm stupid._

I hear the roar of the bus engine soon coming down the road which breaks the awkward silence.

I jump on the bus first then Austin, he follows behind me and we sit in the same seat.

"I'm glad to actually know someone on this bus, instead of being alone," he whispers.

"Hey," Randi says.

"Hey," Austin says then turns his attention to Randi.

"Why don't you come sit by me?" Randi asks, "Since we are dating."

"Ally?" he turns towards me.  
I nod.

He gleefully jumps into the seat and then they start to talk about romance and crap like that. I roll my eyes then plug earphones into my Ipod and turn on my music to full blast so I don't have to listen to them. I look over and then see Randi pulling the collar of his shirt so they can kiss. I'm startled fora moment then I cough which makes Randi jump a little. I giggle then continue to listen to my music.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Randi sitting next to me.

"Hey," she says then smiles and then looks over to see Austin playing with something.

"Hey," I begin but I'm cut off by her hushed voice.

"Listen, Ally, if you try to come inbetween Austin and I. Well, you'll regret it," she says then laughs like we were telling jokes. I don't want to shatter Austin's heart so I laugh too and then see Austin smiling. Once we are at school I seachr for, Lochlan Seigmere, who is my bet friend and see him sitting next to his other friends.

"Hey, Als," he says smiling at me.

"Hey, Lochlan," I relpy sitting next to him and, David Ross, "Did you hear that two people just moved here and are going to this school already?"

"Yeah, its...Austin Moon and...Randi Cycle," he says then looks at his Ipod.

"You do know that Austin is dating Randi," I say unsure.

"He is?" Lochlan say with a puzzled face, "She's dating Dallas Cody."

"She is!" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I saw them this morning," he says then looks at me.

"That-" I begin to say but then Lochlan looks at me and know I shouldn't swear, "Sorry."

"Anyways...Are you still going to be in Bike Club?" I ask wanting to know since yesterday.

"I don't know? I don't think I can anymore because of this broken arm," he says.

"Broken arm?" I say puzzled.

"Yeah," he says holding out his cast.

"Why didn't you text me last night!" I exclaim.

"I was on a date with April," he says.

"I thought you guys broke up?" I ask unsure.

"She threw another hissy fight," he says then buries his hands in his face and I can tell he is frustrated now, so I just remain seated until the bell rings and we are dismissed to our first class.

I walk into Indergrated Skills and then sit at my desk and find out that Austin is in this class. Oh, joy.

"Hey Ally," he says then smiles.

"Hey, Austin," I reply then look at Mrs. Doxy who is sitting behind her desk grading the remaining tests.

The bell rings again and then we are suppose to be quiet and sitting while someone is sharpening their pencil.

"Sirt down!" snaps Mrs. Doxy.

She rushes over and then sits down then she giggles. The morning announcements are sent through all the classes and then we begin. After a long day of school I'm sent back home again. I regret ever meeting Austin now, he just has that...Annoying vibre sent to me. When I'm just minutes away from my house I hear Randi behind my seat while Austin is in the same seat with me.

I see Randi and this other guy...Dallas Cody, she is about to kiss him but the bus is thrusted forwards and Austin and I are sent off the bus and back to our house.


End file.
